After the Storm
by Miss. Miyazawa
Summary: Sequel to What the Rain Brings. Years later, Kagura and Yuki are still together. Tohru, Kyo, and the couple give their outlooks on the relationship.
1. Transparent Wings

Deity of Death1 inspired me to write the sequel to What the Rain Brings. Since I didn't get a chance to thank my reviewers back then, I'll thank them now! I'm glad you guys liked the first part. This is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: Who told you I owned Fruits Basket? And why were you led to believe this lie? I wish this were truth, but the only thing I own is fifteen cents and my imagination.

_

* * *

_

_Tohru's POV _

The sun beamed on me, promising a beautiful day. I matched its smile as I extended a hand and wiped the glass window. The white cloth streaked against the transparent glass, removing the daily grime it attracted.

My grin widened as I thought of a particular couple. Kyo, Shigure and I were going to visit Kagura and Yuki later today and I couldn't wait. I even baked them strawberry shortcake as a tribute to this special occasion. It's been so long since we properly sat down for a meal and shared laughter and smiles.

Strawberries are a special fruit to me. Yuki planted them for my benefit in his secret base when we were younger. I was enthralled by his concern for that patch of land when we protected the base from a terrible rain storm. A new leaf of kindness unfurled on the flower of his persona that night. The leaves are continuing to unravel to this day. I'm happy that Kagura found out his worth as well. He truly did help her through her emotional storm, one incurred by what Kyo and I felt for each other.

At first I felt guilty returning Kyo's feelings. I was fully aware that Kagura was deeply in love with him. Not only that, but her and I had built up a friendship! Loving him had to be a form of betrayal! But one kiss calmed my inner turmoil. This further extension of his love made me dizzy with excitement and fright. I wanted to hold that emotion in my hands and never let it go. It was right. What he made me feel was euphoria in itself.

When I turned to look outside, I caught a glimpse of Kagura's fleeing form. The error of my actions weighed heavily on my shoulders. Like the sun's warmth gives way to a chilly night, happiness drained from my heart.

I had to go after her! I had to console her, tell her everything was alright. But was it really? I could say so because I was on the receiving end of the sunshine of Kyo's love. Kagura's dreams of being his bride died when she saw us together. But I didn't think these thoughts back then. I believed my words could calm her, so I started to run after Kagura. I was stopped when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

'Don't,' he said. He told me that my presence would only add wood to the flame. There was no need for me to console her anyway, because out of nowhere, red umbrella in his grip like a sword, gallant Yuki ran in the same direction as her. He looked ready to slay her demons and save her from the woe that accompanies a broken heart.

It was a fortunate occurrence that Kagura was able to move on with Yuki by her side. He had told me the incident in great detail after they returned from the rain. I could detect the affection in his voice when he spoke about her. I hoped she could return his feelings so much. They could be so happy together.

Even though the window was clean, I lingered by it. Kagura's life was like the once dirty window. She could only see the grime and filth of life after she lost Kyo. She probably couldn't imagine any clarity in it at all. Even when in Yuki's arms, she must've still been so confused. But with time, the window was clearer and cleaner. It was a combined effort, seeing beyond the pain. Even though Yuki was there for her, Kagura suffered an inner war between what she now felt for Yuki and staying loyal to Kyo. Despite that, time cleaned the window and they finally received their sunny day.

I read a book about angels once. It described four-winged angels called seraphim. There were even many beautiful illustrations in the book. That's what she and Yuki are: gentle seraphim. Naturally, these angels were drawn to each other. Yuki and Kagura helped each other, supported each other with love and kindness.

I like thinking of them of seraphim. They have a heavenly radiance that everyone can see right away. They have the kind of relationship that is based on pure trust and affection. Their wings aren't seen, but I know that they have them. Those two have translucent wings.

I sighed at the sight of another seraph with translucent wings, one who incoming home to me. Kyo...My Kyo. The man I love.

I blessed the day I found out he was the angel for me.

Just as Yuki and Kagura must have blessed the day they found each other.


	2. A Strange Couple

I am pleased to present the second chapter! This is my first written sequel and I'm loving the reviews. Thanks all around to the reviewers. You're the ones who keep me writing! And just in case anyone wanted to know, the characters (except Shigure, who's more of a minor role anyway) involved in this fic are around the ages 20 or 30.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. And I never said I did. Don't believe the hype!

* * *

_Kyo's POV_

"Welcome to our home!" they sang as they bowed in the doorway.

I bowed while Tohru and Shigure returned their hearty greeting in the same manner.

"Ah, you brought cake! How nice of you. Oh, come in!" our hostess chirped as she stepped aside to let us pass.

We were seated at their table. As I looked around, I noticed how well-kept their place is. I guess Kagura isn't that bad of a housekeeper after all.

I smiled. Just a couple years back, she attempted to make a kettle of tea and ended up creating an inferno. Not only that, but she had forgotten the laundry and suds inflated like balloons in our home! My favorite shirt was confetti after she tried to effectively get it dry. That incident convinced me that she wouldn't be able to keep an orderly home. I half-expected their house to be filthy and destroyed beyond belief, much like the Sohma residence before Tohru came to live with us.

The appearance of a plate in front of me interrupted my musings.

"Eat up, Kyo! This cake is delicious!" Kagura smiled. A tiny portion of the white delicacy sprinkled with fresh strawberries was deposited in her mouth. "Isn't it good, Yuki?" she asked as she tilted her head towards him.

"The best," he replied.

"Hey! Are you insinuating something about my cooking?" But she yelled in a playful manner. The punch delivered to his arm was not so gentle.

"Both of your culinary skills are fantastic!" he laughed as he nursed his arm.

My eyes were attached to their smiling faces. Anyone could tell that they hold each other in the highest regard by the simplest gestures.

The way her head tilted towards him.

The way he hung on every sentence she uttered as if all her words were gold.

How Kagura listened raptly to him speak in turn.

When it comes right down to it, they have changed rapidly since they got together. Yuki is a prime example. I didn't think he'd sing anything, much less a greeting to me. Come to think about it, he stopped engaging in fights with me. I closed my eyes. It's funny what love and adulthood could do to enemies. And that was nothing compared to the lady of the house. I never would've imagined that the reigning queen of tempestuous love would come to be so serene.

That might've been the reason I didn't consider Kagura to be girlfriend material. Not that I was looking for one. Her violent ways were terrible bouts to endure. An unspoken pact was made in my mind to never become involved with women. If they were all like her, it wasn't worth it.

But Tohru ended up like this strawberry shortcake. She was sweet and wonderful. That quality made it harder to pretend I didn't love her. I convinced myself that her clumsiness and naivety made her unattractive. But soon, I realized that even with those traits, I still cared about her. I eventually did acknowledge my feelings, but there were obstacles in the way of my proclamation of love for Tohru.

For one thing, she could want to remain friends with me. It would be awkward if I poured my heart and soul out to her and she struggled to tell me that she wasn't interested in me romantically.

Then there was Kagura. She felt so strongly for me. What would she do to us if we were together? But one night, I threw my doubts to the wind and told her. I couldn't believe it. She felt the same about me! I was so happy that I kissed her. That moment birthed a warm bubble of happiness in my heart.

Needless to say, I was surprised when Kagura simply ran away. God, I thought she was going to massacre me! I also feared for Tohru's safety, which was why I didn't allow her to go after the distraught boar. It was very likely that Kagura could lash out at and harm her. Tohru's reluctance filled me with adoration for her. She was so worried about my cousin and spared little thought to her own safety. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her.

Even more shocking than our lack of injuries was that Kagura was around Yuki a lot more than usual. It wasn't that she hated him. It was more that she acted civilly towards me and Tohru because of it.

Time passed. Soon, the sight of them holding hands and laughing was tattooed to our memories. They were together that much.

They were so different in personalities that it was difficult comprehending that they were in love. Even if opposites attract, it was hard to ignore that they made a strange couple.

I only used the word "strange" because no one anticipated their relationship. Kagura had determination as wide and as deep as the ocean. It seemed that she would never stop caring about me. And Yuki was so placid. I didn't think he'd welcome the drama and wounds she brings.

But loving Yuki brought out a mature side to Kagura. I've never seen her pounce on him or beat him to a bloody pulp once. After all, they are both adults.

Just as Tohru was our tranquilizer, Yuki must've been her tranquilizer.

"Hey!" Shigure, that damn dog, snatched a strawberry off my piece of cake. He popped it into his mouth with relish.

"I thought you were good at martial arts, Kyo. You should've seen that coming. Of course, I didn't know you were so self-absorbed!"

"Damn you!" I yelled. With a shriek, Shigure began to run around with flailed arms. I'm an adult, for God's sake. Does he think I'm going to stoop to his childish level and chase him?

I smiled. I wouldn't want to disillusion him, now would I.

"Come back here! Come back here and I'll show you how good I am!" I chanted as I ran after him. I knew it was juvenile but I didn't care.

As sure as I'm going to get my revenge on Shigure, Kagura and Yuki's relationship will thrive. I'm sure of it.

* * *

I laced a ribbon of humor at the end. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Now, R+R...You know you want to... 


	3. Aspirin

Ahh...People like my story! Sapphire93, slytherin-gurl-14, and deity of death1, you guys ROCK! Thank you for reviewing my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

_

* * *

_

_Kagura's POV_

It was incessant but dull at the base of my brain. Then it jabbed the frontal lobe. The pain caused my hand to touch my forehead and kneel over the table slightly.

Yuki looked at me with concern abundant in his eyes. "Kagura, are you okay?"

I said, "Yes, I'll be fine" to ease his conscience. Rising, I continued, "I just need to lie down for a minute. I'll take some aspirin as well. I'm feeling a little dizzy."

That was the wrong thing to say. The corners of his mouth inclined downwards slightly, an uncommon expression on his perfect face. He raised half-way from the cushion on the floor.

"Yuki, I'm not gonna die. I'll be fine."

"Would you like me to make you some tea?" Kyo's girlfriend asked me. Her turquoise eyes reflected Yuki's concern.

"You guys worry too much," I chided softly. "Sit. Eat. Enjoy yourselves. A little rest will do me some good."

"If you're sure," Shigure answered uncertainly. "And in any case…" He smiled at the half-eaten desert on his plate. "I wanted to finish this delicious cake!"

Kyo's yell of, "You already ate three pieces!" rang in my ears as I entered my room.

I always keep a bottle of aspirin by my bedside, which was where I stumbled towards. Two white capsules tunneled down my throat. I went to the bathroom to dissolve the pills with water, and then returned to my haven. I stretched and snuggled into my comfortable bed like a lazy cat relaxing in the sun.

A smile formed on my lips despite the pain. As my eyes closed, I thought about my previous love.

Kyo Sohma used to be the most important person to me. I used to break down into tears at the thought of him, but now I can reminisce about him without any emotional pain.

I can remember when I held a boulder over his head, forcing him to promise me he'd marry me. I can remember that the harder he pushed me away, the more I wanted him. He was a chest of perfect gems. Nothing and no one was more valuable than him.

Why did I love him? That's an easy question to answer. He had burning ambition and good looks to compliment that aspect of his personality. His eyes glinted with the desire to perfect his technique in martial arts. I loved his hair, the color of a juicy orange. I loved how his hair was as bright and burning as his soul.

It wasn't just those things. Those traits were a mere contribution to the entire treasure chest he embodied. I loved his pretty little dreams. I loved how he longed to be a part of our family. Because he was possessed by the Cat, he was shunned. I would've accepted him. A true member of the Zodiac or not, I would've devoted myself to him with a love as bright as the brilliant sun.

This was why I wanted to crawl into a ditch and wallow in my woe when I saw them together. The way he looked at Tohru as if she were the epitome of joy… I wanted him to view me that way. I wanted his lips on mine and for him to love me, only me.

It was futile wishing for this to occur. That was probably why I ran. I saw the same look that I often gave Kyo in his eyes: unshakeable love that a thousand inflicted wounds wouldn't shatter.

When Yuki held that umbrella over my head, I despised him. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? I wanted isolation so I could properly drown in sorrow. I wanted to have the rain drench me and for tears to flood my eyes. It was the only way to welcome the end of my life. Like a prolonged headache, this was the beginning of pain I didn't think would ever end.

Yuki did his best to convince me to come home. I regarded his words with absolute contempt. He was spewing nothing but lies. It was as if he was a psychologist and I was his insane patient. "Give up on something you'll never have" was the subliminal message under his perfectly placed sentences. His concern was a cushion for me to fall back on in false security. Behind his smiles and pleadings, his strategy had been mapped out.

And yet, when I was in his arms, it was as if we were connected. We didn't need words to convey what we meant. He wasn't being analytical. He truly cared.

It wasn't easy letting Kyo go. I was still a lost puppy. Not a day passed when I didn't think about him. I would burst into tears unexpectedly at times and I was dragged into deep pits of depression. But it helped me out that Yuki was there. He listened to me recount my chronic nightmares and my feelings. His arms were there for me to dissolve my fears and sadness in.

I regained the ability to smile. Soon, I was able to laugh. Kyo's memory was beginning to lose the bruises. And after that, I was returning Yuki's love.

My love for Kyo didn't vanish. It never did! It just took on a different form. I didn't love him with the same passion I once did. He was my cousin. I loved him as much as I did my family and friends, but the romantic love I once had for him was being transferred to Yuki.

I've fallen in love with Kyo's perfect contrast, it seems. Kyo has ambition, which you'd have to be blind and deaf not to sense. Yuki has tranquility, a trait that Kyo lacks. Kyo's lack of it doesn't make him a bad person. I love Kyo's passion. I love Yuki's placid demeanor. They are both wonderful. I just love Yuki just a tiny bit more.

My headache was now nothing more than a distant memory. I touched my temples and smiled again. I now know what Yuki is. He is the aspirin that chased away my pain. He is the pillow that gives me comfort. Hell, he's the entire bed that has given me rest.

As I drifted into sleep's arms, I thanked Yuki. He soothed my pain away and made me feel...safe, warm and happy.

I'm lucky to be his woman.

* * *

If you don't R+R, bad things will happen to you... I'll sic Hana on you! Well...R+R only if you're so inclined. 


	4. Twinkling Lights

The final chapter of After the Storm! Enjoy, my fanfiction friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Even the earlier chapters say so. They're mocking me, I swear!

_

* * *

_

_Yuki's POV_

"You look like you've just had a nice dream," I said as I looked in on her.

Kagura smiled. "I was thinking about the past. I don't remember if I had any dreams." With a yawn, she sat upright and focused her fog-gray eyes on me.

"Is your headache gone?" I asked her, unable to keep the solicitude from my voice.

She nodded. "Yes. All I needed was a nap." She looked around as if listening intently for something. "Did everyone leave?"

"They wanted to give you some peace and quiet." I sweatdropped while adding, "And you know how hard that would be with Kyo yelling and Shigure cheering about cake."

Her laugh was a heavenly sound to my ears. "I told them to enjoy themselves. But it's nice that they were so thoughtful."

"If you're feeling up to it, would you like to take a walk with me?" I looked out the window. Twilight was fading to night. I had to hurry if I wanted my timing to be perfect. They would be there soon.

"Sounds nice," Kagura agreed. She stood parallel to me as she smoothed the wrinkles from her summer dress. Hand in hand, we journeyed to the doorway. She slipped on a pair of sandals and I put on some shoes before she and I left.

A brush of warm air kissed our faces upon our exit. Summer nights are usually sticky and uncomfortable, but this one was warm and nice.

_Just like being with her_, I thought as we walked down the street. She attracted many admiring looks from males, as did I with the opposite sex. Even though they look at her, she doesn't seem to notice.

I don't have to worry about her leaving me and she doesn't have to worry about me. As far as I'm concerned, the only woman in this world is Kagura. And I know that she only has love for me.

_Do I deserve her?_ I wondered some nights. Kagura is the best thing that has happened to me. _Will she find out that I'm not worthy of her? Will she leave me when she discovers this?_

Now I laugh at my earlier doubts. I realized that on my arm is a woman who loves me for who I am.

She once said that she loved Kyo, everything about him. She passionately declared that she loved the good things, the bad things, even when he took on his true form. Perhaps she loved Kyo so much that it hurt him physically when she was around, but she loved him unconditionally. I was jealous of what he had. I had no desire to obtain the abuse Kyo did on a regular basis, but I wanted love. I wondered why he was so angry. He had friends and I chose solitude. He wasn't as strong as me, but did that matter when he had unconditional love?

That made me bitter. Tohru was a blessing, including me in her friends' activities. But despite my gratefulness, I wanted to make friends on my own. I longed to be sociable and friendly enough for people to say, "That Yuki is special. I want to be his friend."

I was in a dark void. When Kagura ran away from Kyo and Tohru, I instinctively knew that I had to help her. It wasn't that I just didn't want anyone else to experience the same feeling in my heart. I also liked her.

I tried reaching out to her when I saw her in the rain, but she locked me out of her heart. In that moment, I understood what it was like to be her. Kyo never gave her a chance, and it was clear that she despised my very presence. With understanding came respect, then deep affection. I would do anything for the drenched girl that stood in front of me.

I held Kagura, hoping these feelings could be expressed to her. And she let me hug her! I was so happy that I silently vowed to help her.

Even if she didn't return my feelings, I craved the day when she could think of Kyo without experiencing sadness. In the space of a month, I fell even more in love with her. When her words were losing her tears, I was truly happy for her.

I listened to her and gave her my words, but I've often regretted that I couldn't do more for her. According to Kagura, my simple act of listening encouraged her to heal. Even more shocking than this confession was her confession of love for me four months later.

Kagura is convinced that I saved her from drowning in a well of sadness, but in retrospect, she was the one who helped me. My life had a purpose, but there were always dark clouds in the distance. Her smiles and kindness dispelled the ominous clouds in my life's sky. Without her, I don't think happiness would reign my life like this.

Our destination loomed in front of us. She released my hand and ran into the plushy grass.

"Oh, Yuki!" she exclaimed. She spun so fast, it was as if she weren't a person, just a chaotic cloud of sky blue. When she stopped, she smiled at the glowing insects languishing in the air, illuminating the night like lanterns.

I walked into the park and ended up by her side. But she was ubiquitous, examining the flowers, and then traversing the path.

"Tulips!" She walked on the dusty lake lined with pink, yellow, and red flowers. The fireflies seemed to be attracted to her. They formed a shroud around Kagura.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Yuki. And you remembered my fondness of fireflies! Thank you."

She's to me what the fireflies are to the night. She lit up my life even more when she decided to confide in me. Her smiles, her laughter, and millions of things that make up her persona sent millions of illuminated lights my way.

She has as many good qualities as there are fireflies in the sky.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Her smile disappeared. How'd I do anything to make her smile again.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's right." I stepped closer to my princess.

"Kagura... We've been together a long time. Time seemed to fly between the first moment we became a couple and now. Seeing you now, I understand what life is about. It's supposed to be full of light and joy. That's what you epitomize. You believe I coached you out of a broken life, but I know it was your doing. You have inner strength, as well as outer strength," I added, pointing to the arm she previously punched.

"It's you who brightened my days more effectively than the sun. You warmed my nights and gave me a purpose. You are my entire life, Kagura. You are the beginning and the end of our story. I want to thank you for being my salvation. I also want to ask you if you would be my wife."

Kagura gasped at the appearance of a velvet box as I kneeled. Upon opening it, a sanguine ruby with tiny pearls surrounding it was presented to her.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh, Yuki, I will marry you!" she shouted as she threw herself into my arms. Tears encrusted our eyes as we gazed into each other's faces. Her lips dropped onto mine. I held her tighter, savoring the taste of her, the warmth of her arms, and my exploding heart.

_Two Months Later..._

"Thank you for attending our wedding," my wife said with a smile. She looked enchanting in a snow-white kimono threaded with pink and lilac flowers. Her hair was pinned up to reveal a pale neck which displayed a diamond necklace.

Our family smiled back at us above the mile-long trail of deserts on the table. The night produced a sliver of moon that resembled a smile.

"I'm sure everyone's hungry, so enjoy our Fantastic Fruits Feast!"

"You didn't have to name our desert," Kyo pointed out.

"I got the habit from Momiji. But enough of that. Eat!"

I brought out her hand to admire her ring. The deep color of red... It was the color of the umbrella that I shielded her with so long ago. That was the beginning of the story, our romantic tale. If I didn't go after her and if she didn't consent to wanting my help, we wouldn't be where we were today.

"Still can't believe it?" Kagura asked me.

"I can't. It went by so quickly," I answered. I looked at Kagura lovingly.

I'm reflected in her eyes, just as she's in mine.

Just as we're reflected in each other's hearts.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she said through her tears.

We'll run into dilemmas in life. I know this to be fact. And yet, life will be wonderful with her by my side. We'll battle them together as one.

Just as we've always done.

_Owari_


End file.
